


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 21

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: kitty!Kurt





	

Blaine non aveva rimpianto neppure una volta di aver adottato Kurt dal gattile di ibridi.

Mai.

Nemmeno la volta che lo aveva trovato a farsi le unghie sulla sua tracolla, o quella volta in cui, per mostrare il suo fastidio di essere stato lasciato solo per quasi tutto il week end, aveva distribuito minuziosamete il pelo della sua folta coda su _tutti_ i vestiti del suo armadio (inclusi i cappelli e persino sulle pantofole all’ingresso); o quella volta in cui aveva fatto lo sciopero della fame perché Blaine si era rifiutato di comprargli gli snack ipocalorici, o il loro primo capodanno insieme, quando aveva strappato tutta la coperta e le lenzuola del suo letto in preda al panico. Non riusciva a pentirsi di averlo con sé neppure quando, per attirare la sua attenzione, buttava giù, uno alla volta, i soprammobili e gli oggetti sulla sua scrivania.

Eppure ogni anno, all’avvicinarsi dell’otto dicembre, non poteva non essere avvinto dall’ _angoscia_.

Kurt poteva essere un ibrido, ma aveva un’intelligenza brillante: e Blaine _sapeva_ che contava i giorni anche lui, con gli occhi che brillavano.

La mattina non andava così male: facevano una colazione speciale e poi Blaine tentava in ogni modo di indurre Kurt a fare _altro_ , altro che non fosse sedersi ad osservare, con occhi sgranati e la coda che scodinzolava, l’apertura delle scatole delle decorazioni; poi, per carità, riusciva persino a rendersi utile nelle decorazioni, suggerendo accostamenti migliori tra i colori, aiutandolo ad appendere ghirlante, a sistemare le luci e le decalcomanie adesive alle finestre.

Ma poi arrivava la notte.

Blaine si metteva a letto, con Kurt felicemente appallinato accanto a sé, e _sapeva_ : sapeva che sarebbe stato svegliato dal fracasso di qualcosa che crollava, l’albero che si schiantava in terra, i pupazzi decorativi che volavano giù dai ripiani, lo sapeva perché succedeva tutti gli anni.

E al mattino, insolitamente presto per Kurt, era sicuro di trovarlo in salotto a dare la caccia al tripudio di palline che rotolavano ovunque dopo il crollo dell’abete finto, o attorcigliato in una delle ghirlante, o a soffiare inferocito alle lucine che gli avevano dato la scossa, mentre lui si metteva le mani nei capelli e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rimettere tutto in ordine, per poi trovarselo demolito di nuovo a sera.

 _Tutti gli anni_.

Però era diventata anche quella una delle tradizioni di Natale, con Kurt ogni volta mortificatissimo per aver ceduto agli istinti felini, che gli lanciava occhiate a testa bassa, mentre Blaine risistemava tutto e alla fine sanciva la pace con una tazza di cioccolata calda per ciascuno, l’ibrido che si strusciava contro il suo fianco facendo le fusa.

Ormai era parte del Natale anche quello e, nonostante tutto, non avrebbe saputo ricordare com’era la sua vita _prima_ – banale, probabilmente: con decorazioni più belle e non spiumazzate o rigate, ma senza fusa e senza Kurt.


End file.
